The Beautiful Maid
by JaegerBooty21
Summary: Hanji forces Eren to clean Captain Levi's office in a maid dress. Very erotic things happen when Levi sees Eren.


The Beautiful Maid

 **This is from Eren's Point of View. Now that is covered , please continue reading ,Ereri fangirls.**

" Really , Hanji-san! " I yelled.

" Yes , really. " she grinned , " You must only clean Mr. Grumpy Pant's office. "

" Imagine what he might do to me! " I whine.

" Yes , I have been imagining , and that imagination looks quite... " Hanji pauses , " _erotic. "_

My face goes entirely red as I reach over to kick Hanji , but she only smiles. " Now Eren , you can't try to kill your squad leader , so that means you must obey me. "

I grab the dress out of her hands . I ran towards my room quickly. I don't want to be seen at all.

After I put on the dress , I dare to look at myself in the mirror. _Fuck my life._ The maid dress hugged my thighs , plus it was short. Just by bending over , my ass could be seen completely. _Definitely , kill me!_ Lace panties and lace black stockings came along with the dress. The stockings outlined my thighs...nicely.

...

I lightly knocked on Captain's door.

" Come in. " his cool voice answered.

I covered my face with my hand as I used the other hand to open the door.

" Hanji assigned me to clean your office , sir. " I said.

" That shitty four eyes. " he muttered , " Well , get to work. "

I grabbed my broom. I sweeped the dust around his desk. I could feel his icy stare go from my back all the way to my backside. My face immediately blushes a crimson red. _For the love of god , why couldn't it have been Petra!_

I felt a hand come over my buttocks. I looked at him with a shcoked expression.

" Um , s-sir , what are you doing? " I stammered.

" What does it look like I'm doing? " he retorted without looking up from his paper.

 _That short bastard._

His hand soon traveled under the dress. My face turned completely red. Levi gave it a light slap and it completely bounced.

" A round and bouncy ass back here. " he commented.

" C-Captain. " I moaned out.

" What is it , Jaeger ? " he asked.

" C-could you p-please stop? " I stammered once again.

I looked over to him and his eyes were off the paper and they were on me. In an instant , I am not straddling his hips. I blush at the sudden contact. I can't even recover , becaise his hand is in my panties.

" W-wait Cap-Ahh! " I moaned.

His finger was penetrating my entrance. I couldn't stop the swet noises coming out of me. Soon , he added two fingers. It felt so good.

" You naughty brat , " he muttered , " You're soaking wet. "

I looked up from his shoulder. _Look who is fucking talking._ Soon my thoughts were cut off , as I felt a hard erection from underneath me. I smirked.

" Want me to soothe that for you? " I teased.

" Yes. " he looked me with a stern face.

My face turned red completely. " I was just... joking! " I gave a nervous grin.

At the speed of light , My mouth is on something hard and wet. _LEVI!_ He looked at me with a smirk as he pushed my head down. I breathed through my nose so I wouldn't choke.

" You're so good at this , Jaeger . " he purred , " Do you practice on Arlet ? "

My face gone completely red. _I would never! Levi , that short bastard!_

" Anyways , get it nice and wet so I can enter that juicy hole of yours. "

I obeyed him unwillngly. My tongue twirled along the shaft of his huge cock. I heard him let out a small goan. Few moments later , I can finally breathe properly.

His cock entered me with no warning. I screamed out .

" P-pleae don't g-go any further. My asshole will t-Ahhh! " I tried to say . but he kept thursting.

" There's no turning back now , brat. " He said , " Ah.. Fuck , your insides are so hot and tight. "

" D-don't say th-AHHh! " I was interuppted my moans.

It felt really good. Soo , I started letting go as his cock hit my prostate. I screamed out.

" M-more Captain ! " I moaned.

" Mmmn , cock slut. "

His hand lazily pumped my cock. " Ahh , Captain! I'm about t-Nngh! " I was cut off by his warm lips.

I gasped and he took his chance to slip his tongue inside. His tongue really warmed the inside of my mouth. Then , his tongue found my tongue. Our tongues fighted for dominance , but I let Levi win.

" Come for me , Eren. " he commanded.

Without having to be told twice , I came in his hand. Some of the semen got on the dress. Then , I felt some semen riding into my butt.

" Captain! " I yelled.

" What ,you brat ? " he questioned.

" You filled my insides with your semen , I may get pregnant now. " I looked to the side as I blushed.

" Then , get pregnant with my baby. " he smirked, before fixing himself.

Captain redressed himself. I left his office to go clean myself. I can't believed that just happened. I blushed .

 _" Then , get pregnant with my baby. "_


End file.
